deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Meta Knight vs Shadow Mewtwo
Dark Meta Knight vs Shadow Mewtwo is a What If? Death Battle made by Spelunkydunkey and is season 1 episode 4 in his series. Description Kirby vs Pokemon! Which shadow of the night will win this fight? Can Meta Knight's doppelgänger defeat the final boss of Pokken Tournament? Intro Wiz: The fear of darkness. An all-accompanying feeling that the unknown lurk in the shadows. Boomstick: And these two sure do back that up. Wiz: Like Shadow Mewtwo, the lurking silhouette of Pokken Tournament. Boomstick: And Dark Meta Knight, the swordsman's reflection. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dark Meta Knight (Cue Kirby's Dreamland Castle Lololo) Wiz: The Mirror World. A parallel universe next to Kirby's. Boomstick: Which is named that way as everything's the opposite. It's kinda like Opposite Day on steroids. Wiz: Thinking that the world was in danger, Meta Knight broke the boundaries by exploring The Mirror World. Unaware of what would be brought by it. Boomstick: What do you know, the Magic Mirror made a copy of Meta Knight only for it to wreck havoc in the alternate universe. Wiz: This very threat was known only by the name 'Dark Meta Knight.' Boomstick: Unimaginative naming beside, DMT has many weapons to get his advantage. Like his infamous sword that several unlucky people have met. He can even summon small tornadoes and slashes of light from the blade. Wiz: Dark Meta Knight can also summon identical clones of himself which, when destroyed, fire three homing glass shards at an opponent. Boomstick: But when the guy's REALLY pissed, he goes into his next form. Dark Meta Knight's Revenge. (Play Kirby's Epic Yarn Vs Kracko) Wiz: In this form, Dark Meta Knight encases himself in glass and makes two clones in glass as well. He shuffles them then swoops in to attack. Unfortunately, it's easy to tell clone from truth. This is because only the real one moves and summons stars when he slashes. Boomstick: After that phase, all three DMTs break out of the glass and swoop in at the opponent. this means you can only fit one hit in and HEY! Did they just do a perfect parabola!? Only demons can do that. Wiz: Alright then. Anyways, the next phase is the hardest as Dark Meta Knight flies into the centre of the stage and fires giant blades out of the ground. The only problem is that panes of glass appear in the ground at where the blades will hit. Boomstick: Faulty phases aside, you'd best believe he has a few feats. He's taken blows from Kirby who can crack tremors in planets visible from space. Wiz: But even a skilled swordsman like Dark Meta Knight has his weaknesses. He's pretty much a glass cannon, only about 7 blows from Kirby took him out. As well, all of his attacks could be easily dodged. Boomstick: But I don't care about that. If you mess with DMT, it may be the last thing you ever do. (Dark Meta Knight emerges from the Magic Mirror in Kirby Triple Deluxe.) Shadow Mewtwo (Cue Pokemon Gold and Silver Bike) Wiz: The Pokken Tournament brings in many different Pokemon. But none as unique as Shadow Mewtwo. Boomstick: But ol' Shadow wasn't always like this. A girl was born with a shadow synergy stone inside her! Wiz: This stone had immense power and they decided to bring it to Mewtwo. The Pokemon then fused with the stone to become Shadow Mewtwo. Boomstick: Shadow Mewtwo has many attacks to win the tournament, like his Zen Headbutt, Miracle Eye, unmissable Swift, Reflect, Teleport, Flamethrower, Thunder, Earthquake and many grabs, punches and kicks. Wiz: But for his Burst Mode, we have to make him... Boomstick: MEGA EVOLVE! (Shadow Mewtwo activates his Burst Mode.) (Cue Pokemon Red and Blue Orchestral Theme) Wiz: Shadow Mewtwo X grants him immense speed, strength and defence. Boomstick: And it gives him a neat Burst Attack. Dark Nova. In this attack, Shadow Mewtwo uppercuts his opponent with darkness and zips into the air. He then charges up a Shadow Ball that obliterates the arena and about 1/6 of the Earth. Wiz: To travel from the Earth to space in 1 second means Shadow Mewtwo would have to travel at about 180,000 mph. That's roughly 234 times the speed of sound, making him one of our quickest combatants in Death Battle history. Boomstick: Holy Shit! That certainly means he has feats. He's traded blows with Pokemon like Mewtwo and Machamp countless times. You know, the Pokemon who can pick up an Onix and push mountains on a daily basis! Wiz: Although Shadow Mewtwo doesn't have any noticeable weaknesses, he can be knocked out with about three dozen hard blows. Boomstick: It doesn't matter, Shadow Mewtwo is one of the strongest characters in the Pokemon universe. If you're against him, you're already dead. (Play Shadow Mewtwo trailer.) Prefight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLEEEEE! Fight (Cue Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Team Leader Battle Theme) We see Shadow Mewtwo standing on an abandoned stadium alone at night. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a single mirror. Shadow Mewtwo approaches it only for a dark figure to emerge to it. "Who do you think you are, trying to destroy me?" Calls the figure. "Who approaches?" Muttered Shadow Mewtwo. "Your demise." (Cue Brawl Meta Knight's Revenge) FIGHT DMT dashes to Mewtwo and slashes at him. Shadow Mewtwo dodges and sends two shadow balls his way. Meta Knight stumbles back and fires a beam of light from his sword that gave Mewtwo a cut on his torso. After this, DMT summons two clones and all three dash towards Mewtwo. He teleports out of the way and sends a Swift the real Meta Knight's way. This makes him stumble only to command the clones to dash at the enemy again. "Enough." Exclaimed Mewtwo as he destroyed the two duplicates with Psybeam, sending 6 shards of glass his way. Shadow Mewtwo teleported behind Dark Meta Knight and used Flamethrower, pushing the reflection back. DMT charged up his blade and fired a small tornado out of it. Shadow Mewtwo was sent twirling and was thrown into a pillar, destroying it. Mewtwo used his telekinesis to throw the broken pillar at DMT. Before it could hit him, he slashed it in half. Knowing this didn't work, Shadow Mewtwo used the move Lightning that sent Dark Meta Knight flying. DMT, tired of the long fight, encased himself in glass and shuffled between clones. (Cue Kirby Triple Deluxe Dark Meta Knight) All three attacked at once while Shadow Mewtwo sent 3 small blasts of darkness at every one. These blasts were so fatal that all the glass panes were smashed and the clones decimated. After this, Dark Meta Knight made two more clones that swooped down at Shadow Mewtwo. Mewtwo grabbed the real Meta Knight by the ankle and threw him to the other side of the stadium, destroying the clones in the process. Shadow Mewtwo noticed that his burst bar was full, so he decided to mega evolve into Shadow Mewtwo X. (Cue Brawl Victory Road) Mewtwo zipped into the air while DMT did the exact same. Both attacked each other as quick as they could but Meta Knight stunned Mewtwo with his sword before sending out 3 small slices of light. Shadow Mewtwo fell down to the ground while DMT charged up a blade from underneath him. Just before it could impale the Pokemon, Mewtwo teleported out of the way and zipped to Meta Knight again. Shadow Mewtwo X threw a series of punches, kicks and Zen Headbutts before throwing his opponent to the ground. DMT hesitantly shambled up but didn't have the power to continue fighting. "Time to end this!" Exclaimed Shadow Mewtwo as he pulled off his burst move, Dark Nova. When the Nova hit Earth, DMT let out a bloodcurdling scream before being obliterated by the blast. All that remained in the crater were several shards of glass. KO! The shards are seen as the remaining clones gather around them. Shadow Mewtwo is seen walking back to the Pokken Tournament Results Boomstick: Talk about extra crispy. Wiz: While Dark Meta Knight had equal durability and defence, he could not come close to Shadow Mewtwo X's strength, speed and agility. Boomstick: Yep. As well as that, Shadow Mewtwo had him beat in reaction speed as he can dodge Machamp's punches. In case you didn't know, Machamp can throw about 1000 punches in 2 seconds. Wiz: If you want more proof, Shadow Mewtwo has faced foes like Dark Meta Knight such as Darkrai and Decidueye countless times. Boomstick: In the end, Dark Meta Knight was shown the light. Wiz: The winner is Shadow Mewtwo. Strengths and Weaknesses Dark Meta Knight: =Durability =Defence -Slower -Slower Reaction Speed -Weaker -Less Combat Experience -Smaller Arsenal -Less Deadly Arsenal Shadow Mewtwo: +Quicker +Quicker Reaction Speed +Stronger +More Combat Experience +Larger Arsenal +More Deadly Arsenal =Durability =Defence Do You Agree With The Results? Yes No Maybe No, But I Understand Why Shadow Mewtwo Won. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. (We see the Death Egg floating in space. From the right, a bone-shaped shuttle flies by. The Satellite of Love.) Scratch & Grounder vs Crow & Tom Servo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Spelunkydunkey Category:Spelunkydunkey Season 1 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018